


Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

by taotrooper



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birds, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: Perhaps Zeno was like the bright sun warming up a patch of garden, but Kaya could still protect him from the cold as well. One time when Kaya doesn't dare to say that she loves him, and one time when she does.





	

“Check this out, Kaya! You’re going to love this!”

Zeno raised a hand upwards, little seeds filling his open palm. Kaya blinked and waited for something to happen. When she tried to move closer, Zeno made a sign with his free hand so she’d stay still.

A couple of minutes passed by. But then, sounds of motion, and a blur of color.

A little bird landed on his fingers. Then a second one joined it. The girl gasped in delight as the animals pecked on the food. Suddenly a whole army of feathery friends were perching all over the young man: on his shoulders, on his arms, even on his blond hair as if it was a nest of messy golden straw. It all fascinated them both: their beady eyes and colorful plumages like a rainbow, the tiny beaks and clawed legs. He laughed, softly. He seemed so blissful and pleased, so full of life. Far away was the guy who wished death upon himself. And the sight made Kaya more than glad that she was still alive, sharing it with him.

“Cute, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a grin as large as his, “so cute! I don’t know what’s cuter, though, you or the birdies!”

He stared at her, surprised. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Kaya’s heart hopped inside her chest.

“What? Kaya, I’m the least cute being in this place,” he beamed in an apology.

She shook her hair and wanted to contradict him, but words wouldn’t come out. How could he not see it? He was cute, he was adorable, he was as bright as the sun on a spring day. His wise eyes, his impish smiles, his melodious laughter and voice, his fluffy hair, his kind soul. And in that day, while covered on pretty birds, while surrounded by wild flowers, while he blushed at her… no, it wasn’t just cute. He was beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in that forest.

She felt as if those birds’ feathers danced inside her stomach. Was this it? The feeling people would sing about? Yes, she knew it was.

“I love you,” she whispered into her scarf.

“Sorry?” Zeno asked with a little grimace, as a bluebird pulled his earlobe.

Now it was Kaya’s time to turn red. She couldn’t possibly confess these feelings. She didn’t want to ruin this precious friendship, the only treasure she had left. One day Zeno would have to leave, but in the meantime she just wished things to remain happy and special. What could she offer him? She was sick, poor, and plain. He was sunshine giving his warmth on a modest patch of garden. The garden might only blossom or give fruit as much as it could, but with nothing further to give in return that could remain forever. She just wanted to make him smile for as long as the spring lasted, no more and no less.

Wishing to be loved back would be selfish and dangerous, wouldn’t it? And yet…

“Um. I said I love the birds!” she said. That wasn’t a lie.

Zeno chuckled. “Me too! Come over carefully, Kaya! You have to pet at least one of these children.”

“Won’t I scare them off?” The heat over her face seemed to be cooling off.

“We can call them back if they all leave.”

“I’ll go if you accept you’re also cute!” she replied with arms crossed behind her back and a serene grin that made him sigh deeply. The tender look in his eyes almost made her swoon again.

“Aww, alright! You win. We’re all cute over here! The birds, Kaya, even Zeno.”

“That’s more like it!” she chirped before walking slowly towards him. Only two didn’t fly away: the bluebird and a little sparrow clasping around his thumb. “Hi, friends!”

The bluebird jumped to her direction and cuddled on her scarf. Distractedly, she caressed its small poofy head while she and Zeno exchanged cheerful glances. Yes, this was fine by her.

* * *

“It’s washed and dry now, my lady! Ta-dah!”

He brandished out her scarf, fresh from laundry. Zeno was holding it ceremoniously, as if it was a sacred object and not just a mundane piece of clothing she wore daily.

“Wow,” Kaya gasped, “there’s almost no sight of the blood stain!”

“Of course! Your husband did a great job.” He put it under his nose and he inhaled. “It doesn’t even smell like blood anymore.”

“No? What does it even smell like?”

“Kaya-like scents, duh. It smells like flowers and medicinal herbs and hot soup and earth.”

“…Does my scarf really smell like all that after being washed?”

“Okay, maybe it smells like soap now and I overreacted a bit. But it’ll soon smell of those, once it comes back to you to protect you.”

“Protect me?” she giggled. “It’s a scarf, not a bodyguard.”

“Such a little thing, but it’s got you covered. It won’t let your neck be attacked by the cold, you see. It’s so brave!”

He skipped towards her and quickly looped the scarf around her neck. It felt warm like the noon sun that had dried it off, like Zeno’s soft fingertips over her nape. He nuzzled against the fabric and her hair before letting go.

“I feel like I want to be your scarf, then,” she said as she snuggled and basked on the lukewarm cleanliness.

“Wait, I thought **I** was your scarf!”

“I thought you were the sun warming up the scarf on the line but okay, I think we can both be if you want,” she nodded.

“Is that really okay? Sun is a bit too much but maybe I should aim higher as your protector. A coat! Or a cloak!” That caused Kaya to laugh, and he joined her.

“I love you, Zeno,” she said once more against the scarf, but this time aloud and proud so he could hear her. Her words caused him to beam and sparkle of joy.

“I love you too, Kaya!”


End file.
